


Inception

by Fierceawakening



Series: Young Megatron and Starscream [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Megatron and Starscream met. Pretty much my own concoction. Starscream is new to Megatron's unit, wanting the power that he thinks will come along with connecting himself to this new commander. Megatron... wants Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaz26).



Lieutenant Starscream leaned against the wall of the barracks, his wings twitching in vexation. Being transferred to this unit was supposed to be an honor. Everyone had heard of Commander Megatron and how quickly he had risen through the ranks. But apparently the fools in this unit didn’t give a damn about their new comrades. They hadn’t even greeted Starscream properly. It was insulting.

The young commander's unit, these days, was a mix of new transfers and old hands. Some of the mechs in it had served with him from the beginning, assigned by the uncaring databases of High Command. Increasingly, however, the ranks of this unit were filling with those who had earned their right to be here.

Turnover happened frequently, almost as if Megatron wanted to rid himself of those who weren't good enough for him. And Starscream was one of his new troops.

He'd assumed that would mean he'd be welcomed with some fanfare. Everyone knew he was the fastest flier in the sector, after all. And what his speed didn't give him, his audacity did.

He smiled, remembering. His flying - among other things - had always managed to get him attention. And from the things he'd heard about this Megatron, getting his attention could be interesting indeed. How long had it been since he'd been with someone who actually impressed him?

He'd done his research on that score as thoroughly as he could. It wasn't easy finding out about this particular mech's tastes. Everyone speculated, but no one seemed to know for certain. The one mech who'd actually told him something he found plausible had required quite the interesting payment. Parts of Starscream were still sore.

And yet, despite his reputation and the information he'd come armed with, when Starscream's new commander had finally met him, he had barely said a word. He had simply looked Starscream over, his optics red and bright, rumbled his name, and then dismissed him with a curt nod.

That nod galled Starscream. That dismissal didn't even meet what protocol demanded, for spark's sake, and -

"Heh. If it isn't the new mech," a voice drawled, the words rumbling with menace.

"What do you want?" Starscream sneered, turning to glower at the newcomer.

"Oh, I just thought I'd welcome you down here," the stranger answered, looking Starscream over and edging closer. "Heard you felt ignored by our illustrious commander."

Starscream's optics narrowed. He certainly liked attention, and creative attention from big-framed warrior grounders could always be interesting. Still, he found himself rapidly souring on this particular specimen.

Undeterred, the big mech moved closer. "Do you always do that, leanin' against the wall pouting like you want half the unit on you right away?" He chuckled. "Or does that have something to do with me?"

"Well, I seem to have your attention," Starscream smirked. "Wanted or not. But what makes you think you deserve mine? I don't know Megatron well yet, but from the brilliant conversation you've made so far, I'd guess you're next in line to be repla -"

The other lunged. Which was a mistake, as Starscream's kick met his chest hard the moment he did so. Seeing him struggle to get to his feet again, Starscream yowled in anger and fired at him with his null ray, keeping the beam trained on him long after he had fallen.

The Seeker would have preferred to do more. Still, he had just come here. While he doubted this particular mech was in the commander's good graces, it would be impolitic to do more than stun the fool until he knew what Megatron would want to do with him. Besides, that blast would, at the very least, leave him out cold for a while.

 _And he probably won't feel wonderful when his systems come back online, either_ , Starscream thought, chuckling.

"Very nice," said a voice. A voice Starscream hadn't heard say more than a word yet, but that he would already have recognized immediately.

"Megatron?" He squinted at the darkness around him, watching the other emerge from the shadows. Surely he should have seen something -!

"You saw all of that?" he continued, annoyance creeping into his voice as the other nodded.

"You could have ordered him to leave me alone." His dental plates clenched. "Commander."

The other's optics widened. _Not used to anyone talking back to you, are you, Commander?_

Starscream thought. Well, if this was a unit full of yes mechs, its commander was in for a few surprises.

But Megatron wasn't surprised for long. He smirked. "From what I saw, that would hardly have been necessary. You seem quite capable of taking care of yourself. Besides, if you weren't, I would be quite disappointed."

He laughed, one sharp chuckle, and then spoke again. "Did you really think I knew nothing about you?"

Starscream hissed again. Had the commander planned all of this simply to annoy him? His wings twitched before he could stop them.

 _Oh well,_ Starscream thought. Nothing he could do about it now - and from the glint in the commander's crimson optics, he'd apparently decided the lieutenant's defiance was amusing.

 _Thank Primus for that,_ Starscream thought, looking over the other mech's broad, silver frame. Starscream was fast, of course, and skilled - but it probably didn't pay to make that too angry, all the same.

Megatron walked over to the unconscious mech Starscream had stunned and looked down, frowning in distaste. "By the way, you were right. This one does need replacing."

He looked back up at Starscream, a cold gleam in his optics. "Which means his life is yours to take. If you want it."

Starscream shuddered.

It wasn't that he had any problem with killing the fool. If he hadn't been unsure what Megatron would do with him, he would probably have done it himself anyway.

But the mech was already down. This wasn't a fight, not even a dirty one. This was an execution, purely for the amusement of someone he didn't know yet and was rapidly deciding he didn't much like.

He looked at Megatron again, who stood aside with mock - or was it sincere? The Seeker couldn't tell - solemnity. _So he's pompous too,_ Starscream thought.

Megatron said nothing, simply watching and waiting, as he must have done earlier. This wasn't a game, Starscream realized. This was a test.

 _Fine then, Commander_ , he thought, stepping forward, keeping his optics locked on the other's. If this was a test, he'd pass it.

Besides which, staring straight at his new Commander meant not looking down at the helpless mech below him. Narrowing his optics, he switched the settings on his weaponry and fired several times.

"That's better," Megatron murmured, his voice rich and resonant. He stepped toward his new lieutenant, backing the Seeker against the wall again. "Now there's no chance he'll wake at  
an inopportune moment and interrupt us."

Starscream yelped once. He'd expected this, yes, but somehow it was all happening so _fast._

The commander was already looming so close he couldn't reach his knee up to kick, if he wanted to. And the slagger had his hands on Starscream's wings already, pushing them into the wall, forcefully enough to hurt a little. Reflexively, they twitched, moving feebly against the hands holding them down.

"Yes, you handled that fool quite well," Megatron said again, leaning down to murmur the words into the Seeker's audio receptor. Starscream shivered, a faint thrill running through his spark at the sound of the voice. "But you won't refuse me, will you, Starscream?"

"No-o -" The answer was automatic. Primus knew Starscream had rehearsed it over and over before. Giving it now, he felt his spark lurch, heat flaring through his circuits.

And hearing it, Megatron had moved his hand on Starscream's wing. Then his fingertips were tracing its edge, slowly and deliberately, the way he'd never thought one of these big mechs would know how to.

When Megatron's lips met his, Starscream's mouth opened automatically, his hands rising to wrap around the other's broad back. Smirking, he drew them down, his fingertips digging in hard enough to scratch, and was rewarded by a strangled moan.

Starscream chuckled softly into the other's mouth, feeling the broad fingers tighten around the sensitive, thin metal of his wings, digging in just enough to hurt, sending new waves of desire through him. This was almost too easy.

Suddenly, the mouth on his tore away. A sharp squeal escaped his vocalizer at the loss.

"Oh no," the commander said, smiling. "This isn't about you, Starscream. Open."

His spark whirling crazily inside his chest, the heat radiating from it almost unbearable now, the Seeker complied, his cockpit opening, the plates beneath it sliding back to expose Starscream's spark itself.

The other mech's silver face shone in the light of Starscream's exposed spark. For a long moment - _just get on with it, damn you!_ Starscream thought, keening his need - Megatron simply stared, studying it, watching it wheel ever more rapidly. Then, slowly, the young commander's own chestplates parted.

Now that his spark was exposed, Megatron was quick. He gritted his dental plates once, his spark gleaming with an excess of light as he gathered his energy, drawing it into his spark. Then he released it in one great torrent, hurling it into the Seeker, its force shoving the smaller mech hard against the wall in a burst of pain he felt and forgot as the energy blazed into him, searing his spark and circuits alike. He keened a shrill cry of pleasure, shuddering, his hands twitching against Megatron's back.

His spark, overfull with his own energy and his commander's both, spun crazily in his chest, its light blinding. He wailed again, the energy's intensity overwhelming him. His whole frame ached to free the energy, to lance it back into the other and spear Megatron's spark as hard as Megatron had his. Above the bright light of Megatron's spark, he could see the commander's red optics watching him, waiting.

He knew from the stories he'd paid so dearly for what Megatron would do. While most spark-merges happened this way, the two partners sending energy back and forth into one another until they could no longer maintain it and their systems overloaded, Megatron had his own way of doing things. Megatron - or so the mech Starscream had spoken to claimed - would wait for the other to receive the energy and then, as his partner gathered it up to send it back, spear him again with a new bolt of it, jolting the other into overload without ever being assailed himself.

Knowing that, Starscream didn't bother to gather the energy at all. Whimpering as his overfull spark flared with more energy than he could hold, he waited.

Megatron stared, arching an optic ridge, wondering just what his new lieutenant had in mind.

"Go - ahead -" Starscream howled, struggling to strike a seductive pose while fighting the maelstrom spinning ever faster inside his chest.

Starscream heard a deep, rolling sound. As his fingers dug deep enough into the other's back to make the metal squeal in protest, he recognized it as laughter.

"Primus -" he squealed as the other hung back. "I - know what - you're going to do - so - _nnh!_ \- just do it - you damned -"

Then everything went white, the new bolt of searing fire bursting through the confines of his chest and flaring through every part of him as he threw back his head and wailed, a formless, unreasoning cry.

He clutched the other to him by reflex alone as the energy burst free, surging outward from him, catching the other spark, so close to his own, in the blast.

Through the blistering light scouring him, he heard the other's low moan as the burst sent the other mech into his own overload.

The last thought Starscream had as his systems locked up was a question: Was his commander crying out in surprise, caught by the force of the other's pleasure, or was he roaring in triumph?


End file.
